


No Problem

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [135]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Surprises, Tentacles, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Cecil/Carlos, tentacles</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:cecil/carlos, tentacles  
> (Warning: New to the Night Vale fandom)

Considering all of the frankly _bizzare_ things that happened in Night   
Vale, Carlos really shouldn’t have been surprised by this.

"Tentacles" he said "You have tentacles?"

"Occasionally" replied Cecil, looking slightly nervous "is that a   
problem", to which Carlos just laughed and said "not at all"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first contribution to the Night Vale fandom, but this was inspired by this post (speakfriendandenter.tumblr.com/post/57588210801/their-first-make-out-session-catches-carlos-by). I hope it was okay.


End file.
